


Time to tip  the scales

by Reon23



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesiac Lukas, Amnesiac Priam, Amnesiac Roselyn, Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, I will ad more later, I will later the other pairings, Is normal to see male pregnant, Kellobin, M/M, Morwain, Mpreg, The Male carrier is called Mom, if you know which tags I need to write please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reon23/pseuds/Reon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom,Lissa,Frederick not only find Lukas(male Robin) they also find Roselyn(female Robin), Priam and a Taguel. What going to happen to story, how will effect the plot you just need to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to tip  the scales

**Premonition Invisible ties**

There is a battle and an Old man is attacking some people. Three people are fighting him and blocking him and there are winning, the old man looks at one of the cloaks and thinks “When is going to work??”

Leader of the Shepherds a blue haired man in 22 years old his name is Chrom, looks at two people next to him. One of them is a woman with black hair of 21 years old; the other is 19 year old teen with white hair. “This is it!!! Our final battle!!! You two are Shepherds, my friend and ally Roselyn” Chrom looks at the white hair teen with love in his eyes and the teen blushes because he knows that look. “And my lover, my consort, my Queen Lukas” he close the gap and his arm is at the waist of Lukas. The trio looks at the villain and Chrom says, “And no destiny can change that. Now let’s kills this dastard and be done with it"

“We need to get closer. Let’s move!!” Says Roselyn. The enemy said. “HA HA HA, Why do you resist your destiny? Why do you resist ME VALIDAR!?!?! They fight him with everything they got and beat Validar and he falls Chrom and Roselyn look at Lukas and then Validar says: These not over DAMN YOU ALL!!!! Lukas pushes Chrom and Roselyn out of the way and the attack hits him, he falls Chrom and Rose go to him. “Are you alright” Chrom says Lukas nods. “That’s the end of him, thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest easy now” Roselyn said. :”At last” Chrom says then looks at Lukas and see he is in pain. “Hey what’s wrong” “Lukas can you hear me!!!” he does not know whose is talking then he hears something lighting and his vision clears he see his sister fall “Luk...” The life in her eyes is gone and she goes dead. He sees Chrom take a few steps back and he runs to Chrom “Chrom!!, please be ok Lissa will heal you please don’t leave me” he looks at Chrom with sad puppy eyes. Chrom holds Lukas face with his two hands “This is not your fault promise me…you leave this place…our children need you...I need you to live.” Chrom kisses his lips then he dies. Lukas holds his body praying to Naga to return to him “Chrom!!!” he cries while he hears a evil laugh.

**??? P.O.V.**

I saw how Exalt Chrom and the Tactician Roselyn fell and Ylisse Queen holding his husband’s dead body they are losing someone please help us. “Taguel hear me!!” I look a see a Divine Dragon…but is not Lady Naga she is all blue. Lady Aqua!!! “We lose the War here look at Lukas, Grima himself will fused with and buried him in his own mind” No Lukas my brother “ I will send you back but with you will lose your memories but your instinct will remain. Please go safe 4th child of Plegia save Lukas from his destruction.” I see her some magic on me and I feel dizzy and hear some voices.” “FATHER!!” “NICK” I hear voices but I feel weak. “Panne”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this a story that for a while had in my mind. Yes the are two Robins and Priam and Taguel name Nick how this will affect the storyline. 
> 
> Roselyn form is :  
> Build ; 3  
> face : 1  
> hair: 5  
> hair color : 9  
> voice: 1  
> Birthday: October 17  
> Assest: Skill  
> Flaw: Luck
> 
> Lukas: Like Cannon Robin  
> Birthday : August 10  
> Asset: Magic  
> Flaw : Speed


End file.
